1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric generator including a piezoelectric body.
2. Related Art
A piezoelectric generator including a piezoelectric body is disclosed in JP-A-7-107752, for example. This type of piezoelectric generator uses a piezoelectric converting element which has piezoelectric ceramic plates affixed to both surfaces of a phosphor bronze plate. The piezoelectric converting element fixed to a substrate via a fixed end projects from the substrate in a cantilevered manner. A weight is attached to a projection end of the piezoelectric converting element. When intermittent oscillation is applied to the weight with a reference point set at the fixed end, the piezoelectric converting element is smoothly oscillated. As a result, the piezoelectric ceramic plates are distorted, allowing alternating voltage to be generated.
According to the piezoelectric generator disclosed in JP-A-7-107752, however, the oscillation mode contributing to electric power generation is so-called d31 mode which uses oscillation energy having a direction orthogonal to the polarization direction of the piezoelectric converting element and also orthogonal to the facing direction of electrodes. In this case, the efficiency of electric power generation lowers.